Heatblast (Horizons)
Heatblast is the Omnitrix's DNA sample of a Pyronite from the planet-like star Pyros. 'Appearance' Heatblast is a magma-based lifeform whose body is composed of a bright yellow inner magma body covered by a dark red or brown rocks. As a fire-based entity, his body radiates high amounts of heat. His feet have a slight oval-like design with only two toes and one back toe. Heatblast's tongue is also made of fire. Heatblast carries the watch symbol on his chest. 'Powers and Abilities' Heatblast has the ability to generate and manipulate intense heat and fire from his body. He can form fire into any shape that he chooses, commonly fireballs. He can enhance the fire in his hands for flaming punches, and can breath fire. Heatblast's fire can become hot enough to melt a tank in, melt a road and almost bury enemies in boiling tar or to the ground up to enemies shoulders. Heatblast can make his flames explosive, explaining why his fire tended to cause explosions on a regular basis. If triggered enough, Heatblast can go up to the point where he can completely vaporize the entire area he's surrounded in with extreme levels of heat and fire, but only if he is having a temper tantrum. When Heatblast increases his temperature, the volcanic spikes on his back start to turn hotter, and can burn whatever it touches. If Heatblast is having a temper tantrum, they will become hot enough to the point where holes would rip open from his spikes and lava will shoot out at an alarming rate. Heatblast can create a small fire board on which he can ride at high speeds by launching fire backwards like an engine. On this board, he has enough skill to ride in a continuous circle. He uses the heat to raise a chunk of rock in the air, effectively giving him an air board. Heatblast is fireproof, as well as heat resistant and invulnerable to magma. Interestingly, he is also cold resistant and ice proof. When swimming underwater, Heatblast can boil the water to extremely hot levels. 'Weaknesses' ﻿If exposed to enough water or fire extinguishing substance, Heatblast's fire will be extinguished, though he can still heat up and reignite his fire in short amounts of time. When Heatblast is underwater, he can't use his fire abilities. Due to his feet being made of fire, Heatblast can leave scorch mark footprints on certain floors. 'History' * Heatblast first appeared in Origins and tested out his powers and accidentally caught an apartment complex on fire. * In Assignment 16, Heatblast defeated the Gifted but was defeated by Ernesto Andromeda. * In Top of the Food Chain! Heatblast cured Zombozo's hypnotized citizens and defeated him and the Circus Freaks. * In Livin' the Dream, Heatblast defeated the Restaurant Crew. * In Omni-Hex, Heatblast cameoed to accidentally put off a fire. Heatblast then appeared offscreen and accidentally sent the Horizon Library on fire. Heatblast appeared again and defeated Hex's Omnitrix Predatory Creature, Winterus *In Spirited Away, Part 1, Heatblast battled Hex until he escaped. He was then used again to fly out of Sha'Rrow's portal. *In Spirited Away, Part 2, Heatblast was used various times out of his control. *In Back to Our Horizons, Heatblast cameo'd in a series of Ethan's flashbacks *In Mission: Unstoppable, Heatblast Omni-Splices to fight Ken Kishu. *In The Show Must Go On!, Heatblast Omni-Splices to battle the Symphony Destructors. *In Battle of the Bands, Zerox created a clone of Heatblast multiple times to be used to participate in Battle of the Bands. *In Familiar, Heatblast appeared in the past where failed in Lieutenant Steel's training simulator. Heatblast appeared again in the present, revealed he succeeded it. *In Rising from Horizons, Heatblast lighted a path for the group to find where the Esoterica went. 'Appearances' * Origins (first appearance) * ''Assignment 16'' * [[Top of the Food Chain!|''Top of the Food Chain!]] * [[Livin' the Dream|''Livin' the Dream]] * Omni-Hex x3 (first time cameo; second time offscreen, selected alien was XLR8; third time selected alien was Wildmutt) * ''Spirited Away, Part 1'''' (first time selected alien was Ghoulseye)'' * ''Spirited Away, Part 2'' x7 * Back to Our Horizons * ''Mission: Unstoppable'' (Omni-Splices) * [[The Show Must Go On!|''The Show Must Go On!]] ''(Omni-Splices) * ''Battle of the Bands'' x3 (cloned by Zerox) * ''Familiar'' x2 (used by both Young and Present Ethan) * Rising from Horizons * ''Destination: St. Moritz'' 'Trivia' * Heatblast is Ethan's is chronologically the first transformation in this series. * Heatblast's has the voice of Qrow from RWBY, which is similar to his original voice. * In Season 2, Heatblast plays on a similar outfit to Hot Shot, only it being black and forms into a jacket. Category:Omnitrix Aliens Category:Pyronites Category:Aliens Category:Humanoid Aliens Category:Fire Aliens Category:Enhanced Strength Aliens Category:Enhanced Durability Aliens Category:Flight Aliens Category:Enhanced Speed Aliens